<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Beach Party, Ramsey by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642912">Supernatural Beach Party, Ramsey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: spn-bigpretzel, Games, Gen, Hellhounds, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Tug of war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Ramsey also plays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural Beach Party, Ramsey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demons pulled. Despite there being twelve of them, the rope didn't budge. All denied that they were the one that suggested a game of tug of war. The battle had gone on for several minutes and it was taking each demon every ounce of strength they had just to hold their position. </p><p>The lone hell hound on the other end wasn't putting forth any effort whatsoever. Ramsey had found it amusing at first to make them sweat and squirm, but now she was getting bored. With a twist of her massive head, she pulled the rope her direction, sending demons flying face first into the wet, slushy sand of the no man's land zone and won the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>